The present invention relates to a method of treating a crude acetone stream. The invention relates to a method of purifying a crude acetone stream so as to convert low boiling impurities to higher boiling impurities that can be more easily separated from the acetone. This is particularly helpful in processes where a more pure acetone is desired, including a process for making highly purified isopropanol.